Best I Ever Had
by hpchik1
Summary: So you sailed away, into a grey sky morning. I am here to stay, love can be so boring. CHAPTER 2 IS NOW UP!
1. Unforgotten Memories

**Best I Ever Had**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing..at least not yet. ;) (Just kidding..) AND THE SONG 'BEST I EVER HAD' belongs to the greatest band alive, Vertical Horzion!

**Rating/Spoilers: **M (character death/violence). Books 1-5

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

"_Time is a special thing. What you do with it determines you're future. The actors you take, result in various outcomes. The idea is to make the wisest move, the move that you want, not the move the world wants."_

_ –Albus Dumbledore_

Harry could remember those words any day. He knew those were the words Dumbledore spoke the night before the war begun. It was the longest running war that included thousands of deaths; deaths of unknown and famous muggles, and of course wizards. Many witches and wizards fell to the battles of death eaters and of course…Voldermort. Harry just wanted to cut his wrists every time that horrid name was spoken. Voldermort had taken everything away from Harry, his parent's, godfather, and friends. That's right, friends from Hogwarts. Almost all the members from Dumbledore's Army had fallen. Ron had fallen as well, the red headed Weasley with a sensibility of a true loyal friend. He was gone, along with his brave sister, and honorable parents. Harry hated to remember this but everyone he cherished was gone, the Order, Hagrid, even the great Dumbledore, and the love of his life. Hermione… the true love of his life was gone. Harry hated himself and cried deeply for the times he wished he had her. Harry left her at times during his stage of jealousy, and depression. The only thing left of her he has now is memories, and her wand. Harry tried not to remember the night…

"_Harry! Were surrounded!" Ron cried from a corner._

_Harry looked around to find every wizard he knew fighting against death eaters. He was busy fighting off Malfoy when suddenly he heard a cry that sounded too familiar to Hermione. Harry felt his heart stop and he quickly ran to the place where he heard the cry. When arriving he saw her being dragged by the hair on her head by no other than the evil Voldermort._

"_Let her go!" Harry yelled._

_Hermione turned around to see Harry and she gave a desperate smile._

"_How about. no?" Voldermort claimed._

_Without taking any chances, Harry yelled Avada Kedavra but was out beaten by Voldermort's spell. Harry flew to the ground and before he could get up, he was being tugged on the arm. He turned to his side to find Hermione helping him up and urging to run. She was crying and for that moment he cupped her face and quickly kissed her. They parted and together ran to a safe place. Once in a room and making sure it was locked, Harry held on to Hermione._

"_Harry! We have to go back out-"_

_Harry gently placed his hand to her mouth._

"_Hermione! I brought you here so I could tell you for what might be the last time..that I love you."_

_Hermione smiled and removed his hand from her mouth so she could kiss him. They quickly parted for the explosion from the door._

"_Harry, I love you too."_

_With that, they stood up holding hands and ridded of those at the door. Suddenly, everything went crazy when a faint voice cried " Imperio." He turned to find Hermione slowly walking out the door._

"_Hermione!" Harry cried. She didn't react so he called her again, still no response. He ran to her and tried snapping her out of the trance she was in._

"_Hermione! He's controlling you! Fight it with you're mind power! Please babe, fight him!"_

_Harry started to panic worse than before, and before he could do anything else she was in arms reach of Voldermort._

"_Finally! I have you right where I want you!' Voldermort snickered._

"_No! Leave her alone!" Harry exclaimed._

_Voldermort laughed at Harry and had his wand at the ready. Harry saw Voldermort wave his hand and he heard Hermione getting her wand and crying out a spell. He ran to help her but was too late for a flash of green light was emitted from Voldermort's wand and he heard a whimper and the thump of a body hitting the floor. Harry cried and saw the lifeless body of his love on the floor. Harry ran to her, tears flowing from his eyes._

"_Please Potter, you could do so much better. Why love a filthy mudblood when you could have power like me?" Voldermort laughed maniacally._

_Harry grew with fury and grabbed Hermione's wand and performed a curse so powerful for it killed Voldermort instantly. Harry bent back down to her body and held her in his arms, crying for her to come back alive._

Harry sat in the dark corner of the remains of the once bright Hogwarts school. Its walls were falling, the ceilings no longer luminated but dark and dusty. Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room, near the remaining fireplace. Harry closed his eyes and cried tears of sorrow, and remembrance.

"_Harry! You need to finish you're homework!"_

_Hermione had urged while peering over her books. Harry sighed and put down his sneakoscope. They were in the common room, working by the fire. These three cozy couch chairs had become their official spot.. Of course Ron too, when he was around. Since they started their 6th year, Ron dropped out on being a prefect and got completely involved in Quidditch. As for Hermione, she continued on SPEW and hardly ever commented on both Harry and Ron's useless help. Of course Harry remained non-prefect, but Hermione was one and gladly not so uptight about it._

"_Geez, Hermione. it's 10:50 pm! Don't you just want o relax?"_

_Hermione scoldly looked up from her book._

"_Just relax? Harry, exams are in about 6 weeks and I haven't seen you do 1 inch of studying! if you want to be an Auror or get a passing grade, then you need to work harder!"_

_Harry just sighed deeply and begun reading his book. After 15 minutes, Hermione put her book down._

"_Harry? You're really reading?"_

_Lying, he nodded his head to say yes._

"_Thanks, it's going to help you pass. I promise."_

_With that, she placed her hand on top of his. Harry stinctly looked up and saw a gleaming and very beautiful Hermione._

Harry smiled and wiped the tears from his cheeks. he looked around the rubble on the ground, hoping for a sign. Suddenly, he saw something glimmer from underneath the rocks. Harry bent down to uncover it and found a very prized possession of Hermione's. A time turner with its gold lightly faded. it was amazingly in mint condition for Harry picked up and clasped it in his hand. He went to sit back on the couch, closing his eyes again this time clutching tightly on her time turner.

_It was rainy, and the common room was packed with many happy Gryffindor who were celebrating Ron's feat to Malfoy_ _in Quidditch. Harry came in and gave Ron a manly hug and handshake._

"_Congrats!"_

"_Thanks pal!"_

_Ron looked as if to say something else, but was swept away by an attractive blonde. Harry smiled to himself to see Ron disappeared, Harry noticed Hermione wasn't around. he looked around and realized she was all alone, sitting in her usual chair buried in her books. Harry laughed slightly and walked over to her. he knelt down in front of her. She noticed this and peered over her books._

"_Um, hi Harry."_

_Smiling, Harry shook his head._

"_Ok, what's that for?" She asked._

"_Because, were having a small party here and your still in you're books."_

"_Well, exams are 3 weeks away!"_

"_Hermione?"_

"_Yes Harry?"_

"_Come with me."_

_He stood up and held out his hand. Hermione looked at him strangely._

"_Harry, what are you doing?"_

"_Were getting out of here."_

"_Why? I'm studying!"_

"_You can do that tomorrow! Just take my hand and come with me."_

_Harry pleaded for what seemed like hours before she finally gave in. She dropped her books and took his hand. he pulled her up and together they left the common room. After a long walk, they finally reached the tree by the lake._

"_Why are we here?"_

"_Because, you need a break."_

_With that, Harry pulled her in closely to him to the point where they were touching noses._

"_Harry? What's going on?" Hermione whispered._

"_I'm giving you a break of course!" he whispered back._

_He smiled and went to kiss her on the cheek. he pulled away, slightly blushing for his actions and walked towards the lake. Hermione glazed confusedly, touching the cheek Harry had kissed._

Harry laughed at how brave he really was. "I guess hiding something for awhile deep inside sneaks its way to the top" he said to himself. Harry looked down at the time turner wondering if he should use its magical power. Then again, why go through the horror all over again? There's no way to bring her back, she's gone. Harry felt angry and threw the time turner against the wall. He buried his head in his hands thinking of the things he would do to get her back.

_Harry was in the library, watching closely at Hermione as she furiously flipped through her book. he found himself constantly doing this and suddenly fantasying about her. he had to punch himself to jump out of it._

"_It's not in here! I need to teach you counter curses!" She replied while scanning her book. Harry flipped through his book again, not noting anything at all. he wanted to be with Hermione alone, and confess how he felt for her. Based on the fact that it was their last year together and Voldemort could be back any day to kill them, Harry put down his book and walked over to Hermione. He sat down in front of her and ran his hand through her hair. Hermione looked up seeming rather pleased._

"_What are you doing? Did you finish reading?"_

_Harry stared deeply into her brown eyes. She had a sense of hunger in them for he wanted to kiss her right then, but held himself down._

"_I need to tell you something, but not here. Let's go to a more peaceful place."_

_Hermione at first refused, but Harry reached for her ticklish spot and she screamed okay! They ran out of the library before getting killed by Madam Pince and headed towards their destination._

_They finally reached their spot and for some odd reason, Harry held on to Hermione's hand every step of the way. She too noticed this, but had no objection to it. "If only he knew" she told herself. Harry headed closer to the lake and Hermione tagged along, hands still together. They took a seat near the lake, Harry finally letting go of Hermione's hand. she sat down and placed her hand in the lake, swaying it back and forth. She looked at Harry, he seemed bothered. she wanted to know what was wrong and therefore sat closer to him. Harry looked up and saw a very concerned Hermione. He seemed to se this particular expression a lot for the chaos that had been happening at Hogwarts for awhile now. Harry quickly joined Hermione's needing look and begun to open his mouth._

"_Hermione..I-"_

_Harry didn't think it could be this hard. he didn't want to discuss the prophecy or why he had to leave soon. Harry closed his eyes, took a deep long breath and forced it out._

"_Hermione, that night at the ministry of magic, the prophecy broke and we heard nothing,"_

"_Right but-" She was stopped by his hand being placed over her lips._

"_Wait, but Dumbledore told me what it said later in his office. It stated that both of us can't…"_

_He sighed, ran his hand threw his messy hair and let it out._

"_Live, one of us has to kill the other for survival."_

_He closed his eyes and screamed inside. he opened them again to see Hermione head buried in her hands. he could hear every sob she was giving. Not knowing what else to do, he moved closer to her and embraced her. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and tightly held on to him._

"_O Harry! I..I can't believe this! There..might be some..sort of mistake or something!"_

_He couldn't find the right words to say so instead he ran his hands through her hair. This made her stop sobbing, but not enough to stop her from crying._

"_Hermione, I'm so sorry. I had to tell you. but there's something else."_

_She withdrew herself from him, fearing what was coming next._

'_I have to leave in about 2 weeks to fight Voldemort or he will destroy the world."_

_Hermione gasped and was more shocked than she was just seconds ago. She couldn't think or breathe. The whole idea of them falling in love after her confession, ruined! She had no choice but to decide on if she should tell him or not.._

"_Hermione? Please say something."_

_He looked in her eyes, I have to tell her. He kept telling himself the confession might make her feel better, but it was most definitely not the perfect time to say it. But would he ever get a second chance? Before thinking twice, he found himself grabbing Hermione by the waist and forcefully leaning her in towards him. He hovered his lips against hers and quickly impressed further. Hermione at first held guard, but the sensations of Harry's tongue against her lips cause her to give in. Their tongues met and after what seemed like forever, they slightly pulled apart and against her lips he confessed. She smiled and whispered back, "I love you too. Always have and forever will." With that, they continued to embrace each other and kiss, causing them to forget about the world outside._

Harry cried harder than ever. He screamed in agony and of the depression that he suffered. The worst part was his Hermione wasn't coming to save him from himself this time. He slowly lifted his head from his hands. "I have to get out of here, this place is tearing me apart." with that, he got up and ran.


	2. Back to Her

**A/N:** Wow, I haven't updated this story for awhile now. HEY? Where are my reviews?  Don't make me cry or I'll stop writing as good as those other stories you guys are reviewing on like crazy! LoL Just kidding, here enjoy this long awaited chapter..for those who read chapter one! 

The pain was killing him from head to toe, and the only thing his mind told him to do was run. He was running out of the ruins, to find new hope and to find a way to start this from the beginning. Suddenly, he stopped in front of the once bright Gryffindor common room. It was no different from his, but it was for the girls. _Hermione_, Harry whispered to himself, tears forming from behind. He wondered if there was anything left of hers, maybe things he could keep as fond memories were torn from his mind. He slowly walked in, careful not to trip over the large amount of debris lying about. He was in, and came across many beds, finding one that appeared to have well used and torn clothes. He gave a small smile to the memory of the bright and loveable witch Ginny Weasley. His eyes watered, Harry remembering the times they shared and the friendship he'd always cherish. He walked along some more, and stopped dead in his tracks at the bed in front of him. His trail of tears was worse than before, the bed with the books scattered about, orange cat hair found on the ground, the broken quills and ripped parchment, all belonged to her, Hermione. Harry gasped and walked towards the books, each torn page highlighted and folded. Harry forced a small smile and remembered all the time he found her nose constantly in the books helping not only herself, but him too.

_Harry and Hermione were in the library, discussing counter curses and other powerful spells that would work against evil. They spent their two weeks together, staying up all night and day and cherishing every minute. Of course Ron, Ginny and Luna tuned in to be with them but they soon realized the amount of attention Harry and Hermione were giving to only each other for they just talked among themselves. As for Harry and Hermione, they made a promise the night after they confessed their feelings for one another, to love each other every day and ever to say goodbye and have the belief of never seeing each other again. Harry decided for the best, not to worry about leaving to battle Voldemort until the day actually came. Hermione helped him through these times, snogging him senseless every time he brought it up. Today, they were in the library, looking through several books in need of answers. Harry looked up from his book, and found Hermione was frustrated for she couldn't find any thing useful for him. He saw that she was frantically highlighting and folding pages in the books. He smiled slightly and thought of a way to make her calm and relax._

_"Hermione, your folding school property! Oi, your even coloring in them!" he said sarcastically._

_Hermione looked up and Harry found her curly bushy hair pushed over her shoulders and small strands pulled way to the front to make her look even more beautiful than ever._

_"Well, Harry I'm trying to find spells and since I'm not in the proper mood to memorize and we have lot's more books left to search through, I'm highlighted instead!"_

_She gave a seductive smile, which made Harry shiver with pleasure and she went back to her book. He wanted to see more of that smile and maybe even more for he reached for a book and tore a page out. Hermione immediately dropped her book when hearing the sound, and she watched him, shocked with her mouth wide open._

_"Harry James Potter! Please tell me I did NOT see you destroy school property!"_

_"Well what are you going to do? Punish me?"_

_Hermione stood up and walked towards Harry. He stood up as well, folding his arms in front of his chest as she rested her hands on her hips._

_"You know it! Follow me Mr. Potter."_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_They smiled, and Hermione bit her lower lip as she grabbed for his tie and pulled him with her towards the only disclosed place in Hogwarts on a school day, the Broom Closet._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Ron and Ginny were talking when suddenly they heard moans and groans coming from behind the broom closet door. Scared, they ran off not knowing or wanting to know what was making the noise behind that locked door._

Harry cried and laughed for all the times they spent snogging in that closet. He continued to look around, and noticed an opened book on her bed, pictures inside. He walked over and picked up the book to find that it was her school photo album! He looked through it and saw pictures of her parents, them as the trio, then pictures of only Ron, Ginny and of course Harry. Some pictures showed her and Harry embracing each other like regular friends (so it seemed at the time), them throwing snowballs, and them together dancing at the Halloween ball. He noticed the Halloween picture, it showed Harry (in his Qudditch uniform) and Hermione (dressed in a gorgeous gown fit for a bride) together, him picking her up and spinning her around. He saw the happiness in her face and he couldn't believe at how he never realized at that moment he loved her! He looked back at the pictures of them together and he noticed the way she looked in all the pictures, how she moved and the warm loving expressions revealed on her face. Harry placed his finger tips on her lips in the picture (the close up of her and him together in the snow), wishing she was here right now with him instead of the picture. Suddenly, the image of Hermione stood still, staring right at Harry. It seemed like she was looking deeply in his eyes. He continued to slowly trace her lips, tears falling and landing on the picture trembling in his hand. The image of Hermione continued to stare smiling and watching him as if she knew something he didn't. Harry moved his fingers away and closed the book before his tears would soak the page completely. He tucked the album under his arm and decided it was time to leave. While walking out, he heard a faint whisper call from behind.

"Harry…"

He turned around, hoping to see Hermione smiling, with that expression of hope and love he missed. But she wasn't there, only the ruins and remains of her room. He sighed, held back the tears and killed away the last remaining hope in him and turned to leave. He was halfway out of the school for good, for he suddenly stopped and wanted to visit one last place he had in mind. He knew this place was special, and hard on him for it was the room he spent his last day with her. He walked into the boy's common room and found his bed to be in mint condition. He walked over and fell back on it, clutching on to her memories and letting hid tears drown him. He closed his eyes and sighed as he cried remembering the last memory of her before she…died.

_It was the night prior to Harry leaving to face Voldemort. Both had placed themselves under Harry's invisibility cloak and snuck up to his common room where girls weren't allowed at this time of night. Once up there, Hermione placed a charm that secured them from the world outside. The charm held the noise they make to be heard only between them and no one else. They were sitting on his bed and consumed in silence. Harry had no idea what to say. They hid the fear for this night and now it was dreadfully here killing them both._

_"Well, Hermione would you mind running over some spells?"_

_She finally looked up at him, her face glowing with sadness and little hope._

_"Ok darling. Name all 4 counter curses used against the less powerful unforgivable curses."_

_Harry named them all, surprised at himself for how much he remembered. Hermione looked rather pleased as she leaned over and kissing him, holding on as if he were leaving at that moment._

_"Good job Harry! But are you good enough when the time comes?"_

_She pulled away and the look of hope in her eyes was gone. He didn't want the feeling to leave, he wanted her to feel hope for he hugged her again. But she pulled away again, tears running._

_"Harry…this is crazy! You shouldn't have to go! At least not now!"_

_"Hermione babe, we agreed to-"_

_He was stopped by her hand being placed gently on his mouth._

_"I know, but that was 2 weeks ago! You have to leave tomorrow! Even if Ron and I come to help, were useless against Voldemort. I can't stand the fact of losing you, I love you so much."_

_He felt horrible inside, he didn't want this. Not when just 2 weeks ago he confessed something that he should've said years ago. She was crying and he found himself doing the same._

_"I'm sorry Hermione. At least you'll be with me, helping me some what. I can't ask for any more. I promise to make sure you wont get hurt."_

_He rubbed the back of his hand against her cheek. She closed her eyes, smiling and enjoying the feeling of pleasure rushing through her body._

_"You have to save yourself too Harry! I won't let you-"_

_She couldn't finish the sentence for she was sobbing louder than ever. Harry quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in and rubbing her back to calm her down. Her head rested on his shoulder, and she held on to him as he did the same. She tugged at his shirt, having each sob soak his shoulder._

_"Harry, what if you can't win?"_

_"I will, I promise."  
She stopped crying so hard and titled her head up to look at him. She smiled slightly hoping he was right. From that moment Harry crushed his against hers. She reacted quickly, both being swept off their feet and Harry pulling her down on the bed with him. Together they kissed, made love and thought of nothing but of the times they shared and the hopeful future that laid for them after Voldemort._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -_

_It was late, and Harry and Hermione were slowly falling asleep. She was resting her head on his chest, enjoying the sound of his heart beat and the slow rising of his chest. Harry sighed in happiness for what had just happened._

_"Harry, will you be here in the morning to say goodbye?"_

_"Of course, but the goodbye won't be forever. It never will be."_

_She smiled and they kissed desperately one last time before falling asleep._

Harry opened his eyes, tears dried on his face and blocking those waiting to fall. He remembered the promise he made for her. Goodbye wouldn't be for forever, but he was wrong. It was, he left that morning, and made love to her before leaving. He said I love you, she said it back adding a hopeful kiss. He went to say goodbye and she stopped him. She told him, "_Don't. You know your coming back. Besides, Ron and I will be with you soon."_ He survived, Ron did as well but she didn't. It wasn't fair, they held a promise and it was broken. There had to be a way to see her again, he never broke any promises and he had to get her back. He couldn't live like this, alone and without her. He was a complete mess without her, and he needed her badly. He sat up, thinking of a way to bring her back, or at least to see her again. Suddenly it hit him, he knew exactly where to go. He got up and ran, passing the final days of Hogwarts and through the streets ignoring the glances of curious muggles. He finally reached his destination; he went in the elevator and gave it the information it needed. Once he was inside, he ran using the strong memories of 5th year to guide him. He made it and saw it from above. The stairs were still intact and he slowly walked up them. Memories of seeing his godfather fall and die before his eyes was hard enough than thinking of actually seeing Hermione again. He walked up and saw the veil swaying gracefully. He took a deep breath and pulled it back. His jaw dropped and he fainted feeling his body slowly hitting the floor through the veil.


End file.
